Escaping Darkness
by SignedNicki
Summary: Distance - To love it is just an empty word that only makes the strongest of souls, stronger. x Naminé & Roxas x


**Escaping Darkness**

Summary: Distance - To love it is just an empty word that only makes the strongest of souls, stronger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: New to all this stuff, more chapters will be added as i write them, enjoy!

x_x_x

When floating through time, everything seems quiet, there's no breeze to remind you how a cool summers day feels, no ability to surface from the black nothing that continues to try devour every last bit of you and absolutely no way to find your way. Our existence remained hidden and locked in a place that was almost literally impossible to find. We were the lost nobodies floating, as gravity could not even bring itself to search for this place, but even so as the air drifted around each of us invisible yet still there, we yearned to discover one another, once again. No matter what you were, when it came to beings even nobodies like us in this special case, that didn't determine your will to love and spirit to continue on regardless of how harsh the circumstances may have been.

That was what it was like, until the door appeared at least. I remember it clearly, for a long period of time all my eyes could seem to rest themselves upon was utter toxic darkness. A realm that seemed like no other. My eyes were constantly covered trying to mask tears that no one would be able to see anyway but that didn't ever stop me from hiding them. It was in those broken fragments of time the thought of Roxas seemed to be the only thing that held my sanity together. I felt devastation on various occasions when my memories felt faded and not as sharp as they were meant to be, causing panic to seep through my veins as if it were a disease trying to take over. Yet he kept the light sensation of strength flittering up and down my floating body, constantly recreating my hope that we would escape this deathly shadowed domain. I never really knew how long we were there, sealed away from the world but eventually a door appeared and i didn't hesitate even for a second to place my hand on the handle and turn it, that is the day i broke free.

x_x_x

Things were a haze, the sheer light blared into my eyes that were so used to darkness it almost caused me to fall over backwards, which i ended up doing anyway when trying to use my legs.

It was only a few seconds after someone began calling my name "Naminé! Naminé!"

I wondered who that voice belonged to, it was so familiar yet so far away i felt as if i had all but forgotten this person but somehow knew her, it was a girl.

"Oh Naminé, thank god you're safe" my eyes were still closed and i could feel my hair all over the place from when i fell to the ground shading over them, although curiosity got the best of me and i had to find out who this person was.

I looked up and studied the face of the girl who offered me a helping hand to stand up, her hair danced in the sun, it was as if fire itself was hiding beneath the red luscious locks that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a ocean blue that reflected kindness, matching the smile that laid itself across her lips.

"Well don't just lay there, take my hand silly, let me help you" she said giggling at me.

Her expression was so pure and honest it only confirmed further what i already felt i knew, this girl wasn't here to harm me so for the first time since being ripped away from Roxas, i opened my mouth and tried to speak, frightened my speech had evaded me now for good.

"Thanks.. For helping me up" it was all i could manage to start off with.

"No problem Naminé, you know i was worried sick, don't ever do that to me again k?" her warm laugh made me feel safe and i returned her smile.

"I'm sorry, i don't mean to be rude but it seems like i know you, well i know i do, i just don't know if i can remember" my hand traced along my forehead i could feel it working it's way to hide my eyes like i had been doing every time i cried since thrown into black oblivion but she grabbed my hand before i could.

"I understand, i thought that might have been the case but cheer up, your memories will resurface soon enough, until then, I'm Kairi!"

I shook her hand that she keenly offered out to me for the second time as i did a slight recognition burned inside of me, why when looking at her did i feel like i was looking in the mirror?

I truly didn't understand this bizarre feeling, but being optimistic about a returning memory would only bring me closer to the answers, as the thought swiftly left my mind the world shook around me and i grabbed my body wrapping my arms around myself, letting out a shrill horrifying cry.

Visions swam through my head and i gripped it viciously with both hands praying for it to stop, all i could see were endless strings of images, drawings and lost trails of thoughts i experienced while being held hostage in the ghastly place i came from.

But the one thing that caused me to scream wasn't any of those.

It was the overwhelming love and ardor i felt that i couldn't bare to be without, it was the recognition that Roxas was still out of my reach and i didn't know for how long.

Or if i would ever find him for that matter.

Naminé! I'm so sorry, it's the impact of your memory of him isn't it?" her hands grabbed both of mine this time and alarmingly she pulled me into a hug, that's when the world faded and i fell back into the dark place i hated so much.

Thankfully it was only me passing out this time.

x_x_x

A/N: Yes the chapter is fairly short but it's only the first after all! Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
